Cieee Yang Ulang Tahun
by Ochandy
Summary: Cieee yang Ulang Tahun, maaf yak Ocha terlambat ngucapin XD o iya para Readers, ini cuma fic yang berisi ucapan selamat dari ane XD kalau mau baca silahkan, review juga yak XD


**"Cieee Yang UlTah"**

 **'**

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **'**

 **One-shoot!**

 **'**

 **Warning! OOC (Out Of Chara-,), OC (Original Chara-,), Typo, GaJe, and Abal-abal...**

 **'**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **'**

 **~O.o.O~**

Pletak..

"Aduh..." seorang pemuda meringis saat kepalanya kena timpuk. Dia mengernyit heran mendapati sebuah botol plastik berisi gulungan kertas yang tergeletak depannya.

"Aish, masih jaman ya surat beginian?" gumamnya sambil mengambil botol tersebut. Diliriknya kiri-kanan berharap menemukan seseorang yang telah melempar benda ini padanya, namun hasilnya NIHIL.

"Hai Boboiboy!"

"Hwuaaa!" pemuda penyandang nama Boboiboy itu langsung terjungkir di tempat.

"Ish Gopal, bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak membuatku jantungan?!" gertaknya.

"Sorry, gara-gara kau juga sih. Pagi-pagi masa udah ngelamunin botol, kesambet?" pemuda berbadan tambun ini segera menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Boboiboy.

Boboiboy memandangnya dengan tatapan maut, lalu secara kasar dia menepis tangan Gopal yang sebesar loyang kue milik Tok Aba(?).

"Aku mendapat surat jadul, menurutmu siapa ya pengirimnya?" tanya Boboiboy memperlihatkan botol tersebut.

Gopal mengendikan bahu, "Entahlah, kenapa tidak kau baca saja? Siapa tahu penting?" sarannya.

"Hm, ku rasa akan lebih baik kalau kita membukanya di kelas bersama Yaya, Ying dan Fang..." ucap Boboiboy.

"Terserah kau sajalah..."

~ _Party_ ~

"Jadi? Maksudmu itu botol berisi surat penting?" tanya gadis berbalut hijab merah jambu tersebut.

"Kau ini konyol sekali Boboiboy, mana tahu nanti isinya surat cinta penggemarmu..." gadis berkacamata bundar itu terkekeh. Dia masih mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu dimana Boboiboy mendapat surat dan errr, memalukan.

"Buka saja, siapa tahu penting." pemuda bersurai anggur di sebelah Ying membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Boboiboy menatap teman-temannya sejenak lalu membuka botol plastik tersebut. Dibukanya gulungan kertas itu lalu membacanya,

"Kepada : Super Hero Pulau Rintis

Dari : Ochandy-,"

"Eits, tunggu bentar. Itu author gesrek ngapain ngirim surat ke kita? Terus ini cerita dari sudut pandang siapa?" tanya Fang.

"Iya juga ya?" Yaya ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Hm, atau jangan-jangan dia mau pamitan ke kita. Karena aku dengar-dengar dia tidak mau jadi author lagi, terus bagaimana nasib Halilintar di fic Oh My Ghost sama fic Kakak?!" Boboiboy mulai histeris.

"Hwuaa benar, bagaimana nasibku dalam cerita Remember Me? Peranku jadi orang buta, hwuee..." Yaya ikutan kejang.

"Terus bagaimana nasibku di The Vampire Schooling sebagai Werewo... mmphhh..." Gopal langsung kena bekap.

"Hey, kau bikin authornya ngambek tuh, pakai bocoran segala..." Ying menunjuk ke arah author yang lagi kejang-kejang main handphone.

"Kyaaaa..." author tersebut langsung menghempaskan handphonenya dengan nafas memburu.

"Kenapa thor?" tanya Gopal membawa air.

"Ha-hantu seledri... glek..." dalam satu tegukan author itupun menghabiskan segelas air.

"Hantu seledri? Maksudnya?" tanya Gopal gagal paham.

"Ha-hantu seledri itu..." author yang rada gesrek itu menunjukkan handphonenya.

Jeng...

Jeng...

"Gyaaa ini slendrina somplak!" pekik Gopal gak kalah kaget.

"Iya itu, hantu seledri..."

Semua langsung tepok jidat...

Oke maaf, kita kembali ke cerita. Tadi itu ada kesalahan naskah...

"Kepada : Super Hero Pulau Rintis

Dari : Ochandy/Ananda

Hwueeee :'( Tolonglah aku *tereak pakai toa masjid*. Tolongin aku membuat sesuatu hal yang spesial, please *puppy eyes*. Kalau kalian mau membantuku, temui aku di Aula Sekolah Rintis ya ;).

Psst, jangan lupa bawa Ochobot.

Salam kiyut,

~Ocha~"

Kelima sahabat imi saling pandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Author-nya lagi kumat ya?" celetuk Gopal dan langsung dihadiahi death-glare oleh orang yang di omongin.

Author sableng itu menggerutu kesal sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar.

"Ish, kau ini Gopal..." Yaya memandangi si Ocha yang lagi ngambek.

"Sepertinya dia sedang bermasalah, kalau begitu ayo kita bantu..." imbuh Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan si Ocha itu..." Fang bersidekap.

"Apa salahnya membantu, bukan Boboiboy?" Ying menyikut pemuda beriris karamel tersebut.

"Ya, ayo kita bantu..."

~ **O.o.O~**

Kelima super hero Pulau Rintis ini akhirnya menemui Ocha si author gesrek di Aula Sekolah.

Kriiet...

Pintu Aula berdecit, Boboiboy menengok ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan melihat sesosok gadis yang tengah duduk tertunduk memegangi sesuatu.

"Hai kak Ocha? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sapa pemuda itu.

"Hwueee Boboiboy... tolonglah aku, tolong!" ujarnya tersedu-sedu mengguncang-guncang kaki super hero tersebut.

A/N : (Ane kok OOC amet sih -,-)

"O~ Cha, bisakah~ kau ber~ he-henti...?"

"Hehehe, piseyo..." gadis dengan rambut hitam yang terurai itu mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"Jadi, kau ingin kami melakukan apa?" tanya Fang To The Point.

"Umh, maukah kalian membantuku membersihkan Aula? Aku mohon..." mata gadis itu melebar.

"Ogah, bersihin sendiri..." jawab Fang.

"Hiks-hiks..."

"Aduh Fang bahaya ini!" seru Boboiboy.

"Apanya yang bahaya?" Fang mulai gak paham alur cerita ini.

"HWUEEEEE!" tangisan dahsyat seorang Ocha mampu membuat mereka semua sweetdrop.

"I-iya kami bantu!" Fang pun mengalah.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Ocha berbinar.

"Aha..." kelima sahabat itu mengangguk.

"Janji?"

"Aha..." mereka mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Hoyeee... sekarang suruh Ochobot kemari, Boboiboy kau berpecah tujuh ya..."

"Baiklah..."

"Boboiboy kuasa 7" pemuda itu melompat keluar dari sebuah portal dan keluarlah 7 kloningannya dengan corak baju dan tata pakai topi yang beragam.

"Baiklah kakak Ocha apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Taufan, tolong bersihkan debu disini..."

"Gempa, tolong pegang ini..." gadis itu memberikan sebuah kado.

"Blaze, tolong gunting kecil-kecil kertas warna-warni ini..."

"Oke Bos!"

"Solar, buat ruangan ini bersinar bling-bling..."

"Thorn, tolong buat tanaman berbunga putih bermekaran disekitar ruangan..."

"Err Ice?"

"Hrook... kroook..."

"Ice?"

"Krook... Hrook..."

"ICE!" Ocha akhirnya mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya.

"Copot eh copot..." latah kloningan Boboiboy yang identik dengan warna biru aquamarine tersebut.

"Kau, buat ukiran patung gadis ini dengan kekuatanmu oke..." author gesrek itu memberikan sebuah foto kepadanya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ice yang langsung dikerubungi kloningannya yang lain.

"Itu... rahasia wleek..." Ocha menjulurkan lidahnya sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas.

"Dan kau, Halilintar... tolong jemput Ochobot kemari..." pintanya tersenyum, membuat jiner Halilintar muntah.

"Oke semua, ayo bekerja!" seru Ocha bersemangat.

~ **O.o.O** ~

Setelah beberapa jam mereka bekerja, ruangan Aula tersebut akhirnya terhias sesuai harapan si Ocha.

"Nah sekarang Ochobot, bantu aku untuk menteleportasikan Helau Adinda Puteri kemari..."

"Baiklah..."

Kilauan cahaya mengelilingi ruangan tersebut, nampaklah sosok gadis tengah meringkuk dalam selimut.

"Mama, aku masih ngantuk bentar lagi ya..."

"Eih?" semua mata tertuju padanya -kecuali Ocha-.

"Bukankah ini author IntonPutri Ice Diamond!"

"Apaan sih, berisik sekali..." gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya. Mulutnya menguap lebar dan sesekali mengucek matanya.

"Boboiboy?"

"Kyaaaa!" dia langsung terbangun dan berdiri mematung.

"Sekarang..."

Pufft...

Sinar blink-blink bermunculan. Bunga mawar putih bermekaran mengelilinginya, guntingan kertas warna-warni bergerak perlahan sesuai dengan arah angin buatan Taufan.

"Happy birthday Helau...

Happy birthday Helau...

Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday Helau!" Ocha dengan suara seadanya mulai bernyanyi.

Sedangkan gadis yang masih berbalut piyama itu masih loading...

"Kyaaa kakak!"

"Dedek! Happy birthday..."

Peyuk-peyuk, cipika-cipiki, salam-salam, ketawa-ketiwi.

"Oy, disini juga masih ada orang kali..."Fang buka suara.

"Ooo, ternyata OMG Helaaaww ulang tahun!" pekik Taufan yang langsung menghambur memeluk gadis itu.

"Selamat UlTah yak..."

"I-iya..."

"Ice sini..." panggil Taufan.

Pemuda itu akhirnya langsung menghampiri Helau.

"Happy birthday ya, kado dariku hanya itu..." gumamnya tertunduk sambil memperlihatkan ukiran es yang menggambarkan Helau bersama elemental lainnya.

"Te-terimakasih..." gadis itu terharu dan langsung memeluk Ice, "Terimakasih, Ice..." ulangnya.

"Sama-sama kak Helau," pipi Ice langsung dipenuhi semburat berwarna kemerahan.

"Ciee... cieee..." Taufan, Blaze dan Ocha mulai kumat. Helau melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Nyanyi lagi yook!"

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Ocha ucapkan..._

 _Selamat panjang umur, kita 'kan do'akan..._

 _Selamat sejahtera, sehat, sentosa..._

 _Selamat panjang umur dan bahagia..._

 _Happy birthday to you..._

 _Happy birthday to you..._

 _Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday, Helau_...

Semuanya langsung bersalaman memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Kuenya dimana?" tanya Yaya.

"Ini..." Ocha nongol membawa kue tiramisu, namun tiba-tiba Helau disenggol Gopal dan...

Puuk...

Dengan tidak elit wajahnya pun tenggelam dalam kue tersebut XD

"GOOOOPAAAAL..."

~ **O.o.O** ~

 _Yaya : Selamat ulang tahun IntonPutri Ice Diamond , rajin belajar oke..._

 _Ying : Selamat Ulang tahun, semoga bahagia selalu..._

 _Fang : Happy birthday, semoga hasil karyamu semakin dikenal orang banyak..._

 _Gempa : Selamat ulang tahun, semoga menjadi kebanggan Orang Tua-mu kelak..._

 _Halilintar : Selamat ulang tahun, do'aku yang terbaik untukmu..._

 _Taufan : Happy birthday Helaawww... *dijitak* adoy, maaf dah Helau, selamat ultah ya, semoga semua harapanmu tahun ini terkabul._

 _Solar : Semoga makin eksis..._

 _Blaze : Semakin baik kedepannya..._

 _Ice : Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu... *malu-malu*_

 **Ahay, Selamat hari kelahiran Helau. Maaf kalau Ocha telat ngucapinnya, abis Ocha baru tahu kalau kamu ulang tahun sekarang naaak XD maafkan daku :'v**

 **Do'a dari Ocha kurang lebih sama seperti yang elemental dkk bilang, semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, jadi kebanggaan ortu, bahagia dan semua yang terbaik.**

 **Amiin...**

 **Sekali lagi,**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELAU ADINDA PUTERI!**

 **WISH YOU ALL THE BEST NAAK XD**

 **~Ochandy~**


End file.
